


Keep with me in the moment

by multifandomgeek



Series: Say so [2]
Category: Canada's Drag Race RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, cis girls au, the intensity with which I fall in love with drag queens is not healthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgeek/pseuds/multifandomgeek
Summary: Lemon has been a bit scared of taking her relationship with Priyanka a step further, but today might be the day she crumbles.--PWP - technically a sequel but can be read as a standalone
Relationships: Lemon/Priyanka (Canada's Drag Race RPF)
Series: Say so [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924609
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	Keep with me in the moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed, feel free to point out any mistakes. 
> 
> This is lesbian porn. You've been warned, I hope you enjoy lol

Lemon was on fire. Priyanka’s mouth was on her neck, sucking and kissing and nibbling and she couldn’t think straight. There had been many makeout sessions since they got together, each more heated than the previous. There was a logical conclusion to that particular journey, but Lemon was scared. Pri was her best friend, the person she trusted the most in the entire world, and she didn’t want to ruin that. Granted, they were already making out like no tomorrow, but having sex was a whole other level. Somehow. 

But every time they started to kiss, Lemon saw the flaws in her logic, and today she was about to crumble for good. They were at Priyanka’s thankfully empty dorm, tangled together on her couch. They started that afternoon by studying, then watched some mindless reality shows until cuddles became kisses and kisses became touching everywhere. Lemon ended up sprawled across the couch with Pri half on top of her, and she didn’t have to read minds to know how much Priyanka was holding back from letting her hands roam freely over Lemon’s body. 

And up until now, Lemon had been grateful for that. Sometimes making out was fun in itself, it didn’t have to become anything else. But oh my god did Pri look hot today! And not because she was all dolled up either. No, she was wearing an old pair of pajamas that were short and made of worn-down cotton, her hair let down and her face bare. She looked cozy, vulnerable even, and Lemon knew she was the only one to see that side of her. When she realized that, she was taken by an overwhelming wave of affection. But now, that had become something way more sinful as she felt the flimsy cotton under her hands begging to be taken off. 

As a compromise, Lemon slipped her hand under it, feeling Priyanka’s soft, bare back under her fingers. Pri let out a huff against her neck and Lemon took the opportunity to gently guide her head up so they could start kissing again. It was a demanding kiss, with teeth and groans that made Lemon even dizzier. She slid her hand up and felt the fabric of Priyanka’s top catch under her boobs. 

Pri pulled back, propping herself up just enough to look down at Lemon’s face. Fuck, she was so hot like this. Lemon couldn’t really focus, her eyes drifting to Pri’s lips, silently asking her to come back. Instead, Pri sat up, and Lemon noticed she was now straddling her. She didn’t think too much about it, however, because in a split second, Priyanka’s top was being pulled above her head and she was diving back to kiss Lemon again, effectively knocking the breath out of her. 

It was as if they had officially crossed the line now. Something shifted inside Lemon and her fears were completely replaced by desire. She let her tongue meet Pri’s while her hands freely explored the expanse of her back. She wasn’t wearing a bra, and Lemon couldn’t even decide if she wanted to bring her hands to the front and palm her or take her own clothes off to have that skin-on-skin sensation. 

Priyanka decided for her, placing a tentative touch on Lemon’s belly, underneath her shirt. Her fingers felt electrifying, and Lemon reached down to pull her shirt up, knowing Pri wouldn’t do it without her permission. They had to shift for the piece of clothing to be completely off, and that offered Lemon a good view of Priyanka’s bare torso for the very first time. 

Lemon paused with her shirt still stuck to her wrists, positively staring. Pri pulled it off for her, maybe thinking she was having a hard time with it, instead of glitching like the useless lesbian she was. Lemon reached out before Priyanka could lay on top of her once again, running a hand from the center of her chest up to her jaw, where her thumb pressed down in a caress.

“You’re so beautiful,” she said softly. 

Priyanka closed her eyes and reached up, covering Lemon’s hand with her own. Lemon wished she could take a picture with her eyes. Long dark hair falling on brown skin, uninterrupted. She sat up, drawn like a magnet to kiss Priyanka’s lips, the feelings inside of her too much not to pour somehow. She buried her hands in Pri’s luxurious hair while their lips moved messily, and Pri took the opportunity to slide her hands around Lemon’s back and unclasp her bra. 

Lemon tossed it aside and finally their chests pressed together with nothing in between. Priyanka moaned into her mouth and shifted, dragging Lemon down until their positions were flipped and they were once again laying on the couch, this time with Lemon on top. 

Priyanka lost no time, placing her thigh in between Lemon’s legs and raising her knee. Lemon pressed down on instinct, wishing so badly she was wearing a skirt instead of the thick pair of jeans currently cladding her. Priyanka was moving too, her hips undulating beneath Lemon, searching for friction. Her touch was firm, she wasn’t afraid to grope Lemon’s waist or to tangle her hair in a nice grip, but Lemon could still feel her holding back. 

“You okay?” Lemon managed to detach herself from Pri’s lips to ask breathlessly. 

“Yeah,” responded Priyanka just as winded. “Want you so bad.”

“I want you, too,” said Lemon, biting the side of Pri’s jaw and feeling like she never said anything truer. Priyanka let out a strangled noise and Lemon decided to keep going, kissing down her neck and chest until she got to her breasts. 

“Yes,” breathed Priyanka as Lemon’s wet kisses got closer to her nipple. The blonde wrapped her lips around it and sucked, licking in circles and causing the prettiest little sounds from the girl beneath her. 

She looked up before changing breasts and saw that Pri had her eyes closed and mouth slightly agape. Lemon watched as she darted her tongue out and flicked the hardened nipple, her body reacting almost excessively to Pri’s irregular breathing and almost pained expression. She opened her eyes just as Lemon really got into it, groping a boob with a hand and teasing the other with her mouth. They made eye contact and Lemon couldn’t do anything other than lean up to kiss her again, leaving her hands at work on her breasts. 

Soon, Priyanka was groping her back. She did it in a much more impatient way than Lemon, as if she couldn’t decide where she wanted to touch more. It didn’t matter, Lemon got worked up all the same. She pulled back when Pri started to undo the button on her jeans, kneeling up so they could get it off faster, and soon enough they were off her ankles and tossed aside. 

“You got a hair tie?” Lemon asked, glad to borrow the one on Pri’s wrist instead of looking for her own inside her bag. She pulled her hair up in a quick bun as Priyanka took her own shorts off, revealing a pair of white panties with a teddy-bear pattern. Lemon raised her eyebrows at her.

“Look, I clearly didn’t know this was happening today,” exclaimed Pri, defending herself. 

Lemon snorted. “I think it’s hot.” 

“Shut up,” laughed Priyanka. She laid back down on the couch, her hair a frame displaying her beauty. 

Lemon finished the last tie in her hair leaned over Pri. “We’ve got to get you one with little lemons in it.” 

Priyanka cackled. “Oh, so people know who it belongs to?” 

“Of course.” They were both still laughing as they kissed, but it quickly faded away. 

Priyanka pulled back and looked at Lemon for a long moment. She traced her thumb along the blonde’s lower lip, and Lemon placed a kiss on it. “I do belong to you,” murmured Pri, so quietly Lemon wouldn’t have heard it if she weren’t so close. 

With her breath once again knocked out of her, Lemon kissed Priyanka fiercely, and in no time at all, they were back where they left off. Pri soon enjoyed the absence of Lemon’s pants, grabbing her ass with abandon. It felt surprisingly nice, and it sure was effective in making Lemon squirm. In a burst of confidence and horniness, Lemon reached down and cupped Priyanka’s pussy through her cotton panties, eliciting a moan that made her squeeze her legs together. 

She kept massaging Priyanka, feeling her grow wetter as she made her way down her body with kisses once again, this time making no stops until she was at her navel. Pri was moaning quietly but constantly, and it only spurred Lemon on as she slid her damp panties down her legs and off. Pri was now completely naked, out of breath, and opening her legs to Lemon. It turned her brain into mush, but Lemon didn’t need to think to dive in and place a kiss over Pri’s labia. She closed her eyes and darted her tongue out, licking a long stripe while her hands explored the soft skin of Pri’s inner thighs. 

Priyanka was not being quiet anymore, a hand on Lemon’s hair and another on her own tit. She was visibly trying not to grip too hard on Lemon’s hair, but once the blonde started to really work her tongue, she became rougher and rougher, and honestly, Lemon was loving it. One of her knees was on the floor and she was rutting against the edge of the couch as she ate Pri out, a hand eventually living her thigh to probe at her entrance, gently at first, until Pri’s broken pleads were indication enough that she wanted it and Lemon finally got a finger into her, and then two while her tongue focused on her clit. 

Pri’s moans were loud and clear now, getting shorter and more desperate by the minute. Lemon kept her pace, but eventually Pri’s grip on her hair was so strong and her hips were moving so fiercely that she didn’t even have to do anything but keep her fingers going while Pri fucked herself against her face. It was the hottest thing Lemon had ever done, and a loud moan out of her own mouth surprised both herself and Priyanka, who came with a deep groan and a series of uncontrolled jerks. 

As she calmed down, Lemon took her fingers out and kept kissing and licking her swollen clit, stopping only once she felt her hair being released. She pulled back and wiped her chin with the back of her hand, now completely kneeling on the floor, her panties soaked and her hair bun all but undone. Priyanka stayed motionless for a few moments, an arm thrown against her face while she caught her breath. Lemon was smiling stupidly and was actually glad the other girl wasn’t looking at her right now. She moved to sit properly on the couch, looking around in search of a bottle of water and calming down her own erratic breathing. 

She didn’t have time to wind down, however, as Pri soon moved to kneel between her legs, and her pussy went back to throbbing with the vision alone. Priyanka reached for her panties but looked up before starting to pull them down, searching Lemon’s expression. Lemon lifted her ass in response, and Pri smirked as she took the last piece of Lemon’s clothing off. 

Lemon couldn’t help but lean down and kiss her one more time. When she leaned back, she propped her hips forward, and Pri was right on cue, pressing a thumb against Lemon’s clit and making her gasp right away. She smiled as if proud of herself, and Lemon threw her head back as her most sensitive spot was massaged in circles. Priyanka shifted so one of Lemon’s knees went over her shoulders, and the blonde gasped even louder as she felt Pri’s hot tongue on her. 

Lemon looked down and almost came on the spot. Pri had thrown her hair all to one side and was wrapping her lips around Lemon’s clit, her fingers sliding down and playing with her labia. Lemon had already been on edge, and it didn’t take long for her to start feeling desperate. It felt like her orgasm had been building up for hours, and when it hit it was so good she honestly lost her senses for a second, the world turned into pure white pleasure. 

She dropped her leg from Priyanka’s back and the girl joined her back on the couch. The fact that they were both clingy after sex didn’t surprise anybody, and they kissed lazily while in a gentle embrace, one of Lemon’s legs thrown over Pri’s hip. 

“I’m thirsty,” said Lemon once their kisses faded out and her head laid down on Pri’s chest. 

“I’m hungry,” said Pri, absentmindedly pulling strands of hair out of the remains of the absurdly messy bun on Lemon’s head. 

“I know something you can eat,” joked Lemon before she could stop herself. 

Priyanka snorted. “Macaroni in a pot...” she sang.

“Oh my god!” Lemon sprung away as Priyanka laughed loudly, but she didn’t even pretend to resist when Pri pulled her back by the hand. Some would say she was even smiling, but she could neither confirm nor deny. 

“You wanna order something though?” asked Priyanka, pulling Lemon until she was straddling her. 

Lemon nodded, throwing her arms around Pri’s neck. 

Pri smiled and leaned in for a peck. “And maybe we can do it until it gets here?” She pulled on some puppy eyes for effect, as if Lemon needed to be convinced. 

Lemon laughed and nuzzled against the side of her face. “Fine,” she said with a fake annoyed sigh. She couldn’t help but think that this kind of request would become common practice now. Well, it wasn’t like she was complaining. 

Fuck, now she had that song stuck in her head...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day <3


End file.
